WolfFire Tribe
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: This is a story that is ever- lasting. It never ends... its endless... My longest first chapter yet! :D


I ran quietly as I was saving the Wranjeek from the dweebles. The dweebles are the name of Clark and Stanley's species . But Clark and Stanley where my species and now smarter. I was next in line for leader in my tribe. I stood up on 2 legs as I saved the Wranjeeks. Wranjeeks are fish that live on the planet where Dweebles live. The Galactic Law is working on a law for dweebles not to have Wranjeeks as pets and They put me in charge to save the current Wranjeeks that Galactic Law knows about. I was working with Clark, Stanley, Erin, Tarisa, and Tiana. We where natural night creatures. We where anthro wolves. My tribe's name is WolfFire Tribe. I am a scarer. If I get caught taking Wranjeeks I scare the dweebles. Dweebles are naturally chickens. Once me and my team got the Wranjeeks we went back to our tribe on planet WolfHowl. The whole population on WolfHowl are wolves. My mom was going to have 2 pups soon so I was doing her work till the pup was born. I cleaned our weapons as my dad was talking to me about leadership. "Ugh, Dad, I went through this topic over 100 times with you. I'm ready for the throne." I said. "Yea, you think your ready, but your not. You need to learn what leadership really means. It means being the boss of everyone and everything." he said. "What? Ain't being the boss kinda,… well… mean?" I asked. " No! Its not mean! There is no room for error in this tribe! I won't allow it! Any error and the person is our of the tribe!" he boomed in my face. I did one thing I had never done before, I did puppy eyes. I was waxing the weapons too much and it went on fire. My paw went on fire then I first noticed the smoke. I looked and saw MY PAW ON FIRE. I screamed then my dad saw my paw. I ran outside and jumped in the lake. Smoke came from my paw but I was fine. My dad put his paw on the side of my face and smiled. He told me to follow him inside and he had something for me. Then when I got inside he gave me a silver bow. I gasped as it shined. My dad knew it would go well with my light blue fur. I put my new Silver Bow on between my wings. I smiled and hugged my dad tight. It was my birthday and he gave me what I've always wanted ever since I was 3 months old. I left to go show my friends what I got. They where stunned I got the most beautiful bow of all time. It fitted well with my blue fur. That night we got some more Wranjeeks from the ocean of Dweebie, the planet where dweebles live. I knew what dweebles really are. They are mutations of the Grox. It was a experiment gone wrong. WolfHowl's creatures and wolfians have been in war with the Grox for over 50 years. I'm only 22 so I was not born when the war took place. When we got back to the tribe my dad was down on the floor, dead. I did not know he was dead so I tried to save him with First aid and my rare powers. Nothing worked. I checked his pulse and heart beat and, Nothing…. I had just lost one of my most valuable things. I ran to go to tell mom. When she found our she told me I had to lead the tribe for the first time. I asked my friends , Clark, Stanley, Erin, Tarsisa, and Tiana to help me lead and they said ok. I told my mom that my friends will help me with tribe leading. Then I heard something explode. I looked outside the window. I saw some dweebles with guns. I growled and got my mom in the safe-room. Me and my friends stayed out. I got some weapons and gave some to my friends. I used my Silver Bow and my tail armor it took me 1 year to make out of leaves, twigs, some bubblegum sap and bark. I layered the tail armor with soft melted metal from the old arrows. When the metal cooled it turned un melted but it was soft enough so I could move my tail. I quickly sharpened my arrows as the dweebles attacked the stone wall. Once I was done we ran out to kill the dweebles. The rest of our warriors where fighting already. Me and my friend grabbed some shields and fought. We lost 2 warriors but it was worth the death for our clan. Those 2 that died where Alex and Marti. I went to go check on my mom and Tiana and Tarisa went with me. My mom was ok but she was about ready to have birth. " Do you want us to leave, mom?" I asked. She said she needed me to stay. I told Tiana and Tarsia to leave till I said. I helped my mom with birth even though I did not like it. The pup looked like me but it was a boy. His eyes where blue like mine. I cleaned him off and put him in a blue dyed lion fur. He loved the blanket. I had a favorite blanket when I was a pup too. Mine is a blue dyed cheetah blanket. I kissed the pup on his forhead and I gave him some milk in a bottle and gave him to my mom. " Do you want to name him?" my mom asked me. "Sure!" I said happily. " I'm gonna name him…." I said and smiled as the pup opened his eyes for the first time. I looked at a picture of my old pet cheetah that was abducted by the thunder dweebles. They said if I defeated the dweeble tribe I would get my cheetah back. It had been a week till I told the Thunder Dweebles I had defeated them. Tomorrow im going to be expecting my cheetah back. "I'm going to name him Blur." I said as I looked into the pup's light blue eyes. "Do you want my friends to come in now mom?" I asked my mom and she said ok. I told my friends they could come in. I gave the pup to my mom. Tiana gasped and said " It looks just like you, Amanda!". "Yea, I know! it's a boy though." I responded. We all laughed as the pup started to cry. I fed the pup more bottled milk and he went ton sleep. "What is his name?" asked Tarisa. "Amanda named him" my mom said. "His name is Blur" I said to my friends. My friends went to their huts as I stayed up with my mom all night giving her ferns and birth recovering medicine I made out of plant I found. The next day the Thunder Dweebles gave my cheetah, StarFire, back! I played with StarFire for hours until my tribe was attacked again. My mom died in that fight and now it was up to me and my friends to take care of the pup. I knew that the second my mom was dead I was leader of our tribe. I knew I was not ready to fight yet so I told the tribe to just run without fighting. I brought our weapons. I made a new tribe base. But we where attacked again. So we traveled at night. I decided to make a tribe base by a river so we could swim to safety. I would not swim with the pup but we weren't attacked until 10 years later. I was 32 and the pup was 10 years old. I had already taught it fighting skills. StarFire was my age. StarFire had a cub when the pup turned 1 year old. The cheetah cub was named Lou. The cub was a boy. Lou became Blur's pet cheetah like StarFire and Me. I showed some pictures of my and StarFire when I first got my StarFire. I was 3 months old when I first got StarFire. StarFire has a neon collar. Then i felt rumbling in the floor and all around. I got me and StarFire dressed in armor and I put on my Sliver Bow. I made StarFire unbreakable armor it has diamond patters on it. Mine is light blue with black diamonds. I put the Lou and Blur in the safe-room with Tiana as me and the others fought off the grox. Luckily the Thunder Dweebles came and helped us and we won. We killed every single grox tribe member. My dream had came true. To defeat at least 1 tribe of grox. I let Tiana, Blur and Lou, out of the safe-room. I hugged Blur and Luo. I had a scar on my arm. Luckily the scar was not deep. We all went to eat and to bed . That night I went to go save the last of the WranJeeks alone. I succeeded. I was keeping the Wranjeeks in the safe-room. I was feeding them 3 pinches of food per day. I am a animal lover for life.


End file.
